official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookeville, Tennessee
Cookeville is a city in and the county seat of Putnam County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 30,435. The city is home to Tennessee Technological University and the main campus of the Mid-East Battle Academy. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 85.83% White (26,122) 6.51% Hispanic or Latino (1,981) 3.85% Other (1,173) 3.81% Black or African American (1,159) 26.5% (8,065) of Cookeville residents live below the poverty line, a good bit of which are students attending Tennessee Tech. Theft rate statistics Cookeville has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.44 murders a year. Pokemon See the Putnam County page for more info. Fun facts * In 1856, Cookeville's first courthouse was erected. It burned a few years later and was rebuilt. The rebuilt courthouse burned again in 1861 when Union Army soldiers who were camped there accidentally set it on fire. A third courthouse was completed in 1866, and burned in 1899. The present courthouse was completed in 1900. * There are a number of companies based in Cookeville. In 2006 Oreck manufacturing moved their Long Beach, Mississippi plant to Cookeville after Hurricane Katrina. Oreck employs about 500 people and is a prominent business in the region. The trucking company Averitt Express is based in Cookeville, as is J&S Construction. The manufacturing company ATC Automation is also based in Cookeville, and in 2016 announced a $10.4 million investment plan intended to add 110 engineering jobs to the city. Later in 2016, Academy Sports + Outdoors opened a 1.6 million square foot distribution center in Cookeville, the largest distribution center in the state under one roof and employing 700. Also in 2016, Spanish automotive supplier Ficosa relocated a factory and 450 jobs from nearby Crossville to a new, $58 million facility in Cookeville where it added an additional 550 jobs. The Ficosa plant produces high-tech rear-view mirrors. * Cane Creek Park is located in Cookeville. * In addition to Tennessee Tech, Cookeville is also home to a satellite campus of Volunteer State Community College as well as the Tennessee Bible College, a Christian college affiliated with the Churches of Christ. * Three man-made lakes maintained by the Corps of Engineers are located near Cookeville, created to help flood control in the narrow valleys of the Cumberland Plateau: Center Hill Lake, Cordell Hull Lake, and Dale Hollow Lake. Two smaller man-made lakes, City Lake and Burgess Falls Lake, lie along the Falling Water River, which flows through the southeastern part of the county. Cane Creek Lake, created by an earthen dam built by the Civilian Conservation Corps, lies in the western part of the city. * Cookeville has a decent bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, some local restaurants and businesses, Belle Acres Golf Course, Tennessee Tech Golden Eagle Golf Course, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Jackson Plaza, The Shoppes At Eagle Point and a few other shopping centers, Kroger, Aldi, Goodwill, Lowe's Home Improvement, Walmart, Nintendo World, a Verizon retailer, a bit of hotels/motels, some fast food and chain restaurants, Big Lots, Solstice Apparel, Father Tom's Pub, Mauricio's Italian, Ralph's Donut Shop, Cinco Amigos, IGA, A Taste of China, Taqueria La Mulita Express #3, JCPenney, an antique mall, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities